Under the influence of ice cream
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reloaded) What happens when two chibis get the urge it eat ice cream, knowing that it will lead to disaster, pregnancy, and a harsh punishment from their mothers? Read on and find out. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Under the influence of ice cream 

Ch1: Parents out of the house

What happens when two chibis get the urge it eat ice cream, knowing that it will lead to disaster, pregnancy, and a harsh punishment from their mothers? Read on and find out. Just a note I know the whole pregnancy thing sounds weird but I'm not the only person who wrote stuff like that so I hope you like it.

Goten and Trunks were a sneaky pair. They have done every trick in the book and they even added some into the book. One day their curiosity would cause problems when they get into the stock of ice cream again!

The two boys were in the living room, listening to their mothers bore them with the rules. They heard them so many times they could have translated them into Saiyan just from memory.

" AND NO ICE CREAM!" The mothers always ended the "rule book" with that one.

" Ya, ya. We know. We heard this a gazillion times already. Don't worry about us." Trunks said.

Chi-chi turns to Goten. " Goten remember what I said about sex."

embarrassed " Ya mom I know. lower voice Could you not say that so loud."

" Oh I'm sorry Goten."

Vegeta comes in the room. He's all dresses up in a black suit. grumbles to himself " How do I get myself into these things. I hate wearing this crap!" pears over to the others still grumbling " And I see the harpies are nagging the boys again."

addressing the women " I really don't see the big deal. You know you're stopping the natural male mating instinct."

" Normal mating instinct you say! You call two boys having sex natural! Well I hate to break this to you but it isn't."

" To our race it's natural."

" That's you. This is us."

sighs " Give it up Vegeta. They got you on this one."

glares at Goku " Kakarot mind your own business. Besides I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. I never give into women like that."

smirks " Oh really." Bulma said in disbelief.

" I know what your talking about. That's different woman!"

" Uh huh."

" I'd call mercy if I were you Vegeta." Goku said.

proudly " Not in a million years."

" I warned you."

Trunks came over to the group of adults followed by Goten. " Yo, I thought you people were leaving."

" True. Alright boys…. Be good."

" Yes mother…" **angel looks**

Then they leave. Once the door shuts Goten and Trunks look like little devils.

" Finally I thought they would never leave." Trunks said.

" Ya. Now what are we going to do?"

" Oh you know Goten. We are going to do exactly what we did last time."

It was apparent what the trouble makers were going to do next. They were headed toward the ice cream cellar.

Goten however was having second thoughts. " Uh Trunks, do you think this is such a good idea?"

" What are you going chicken Goten?"

" I just don't want to get in trouble like the last time."

" You're such a baby. We'll deal with that later. Besides what could possibly happen?"

" I don't know. We could get spankings."

" Besides that…. What could possibly happen? It's not like we are going to get pregnant or anything right?" If Trunks only knew how false his statement was.

" Well I guess. Uh Alright Trunks I guess. Bring on the ice cream!"

Hey everyone. What did you think? I think it was alright. I came up with the idea to start this squeal during lunch today. That's when I started to write it out on scrap. I think this is going to be quite a good story. So please review and tell me how you like it so far.

trunks and goten


	2. Bring on the ice cream

Ch2: Bring on the ice cream

Trunks walked up to the cellar.

Goten followed close behind Trunks.

" Yo Trunks, you got anything new?"

" Hold up… lets see here. We got the same old stuff… Vanilla… Chocolate… Strawberry… Cookie dough… Coffee… I have no idea what's with this one."

" What one?"

" Rocky road."

" Ewww…. That's gross. Who wants to eat rocky road!"

" No you kuso! It's not a REAL ROAD!"

" Then what is it?"

an I don't know look " I not sure. I think It's fudgie chocolate I guess."

" Oh ok. Uh how much ya got?"

" Lets see now… only about ten boxes. Oh what a bummer. Damn mom never just buys 10 boxes of something.."

" Oh well. I'll tale the chocolate and counts on his fingers uh five of that rocky road stuff."

" All right then." Trunks starts to pull boxes out from the cellar.

Then something hit Goten. " Uh Trunks what are we going to do with all of these boxes?"

" I don't really know."

" Maybe we can just stick them back in the cellar like we found them."

" That's a stupid idea! Pauses, and thinks about it for a moment But it's just dumb enough to work."

" Great!"

Trunks starts to lose his balance on the shelves. " Oh Goten could you help me out here?"

" Oh ya sure."

He floats up to where Trunks is and starts to help him out. "Ah! It's cold! It's very cold!"

" Well of course silly. That's why they call it ICE cream."

Goten give Trunks a "oh" look and places the ice cream down on the table.

" Yummy! I can't wait to get into all of this."

" Ya me neither…"

So the two boys start to scarf on the cold ice cream. burps

" Man that was good. Don't you think so Goten?"

" Ya it sure was." Gets up starts to sweve

" Uh Goten, you alright?"

" I'm dizzy."

" I got a head ache."

Trunks then got a surge of energy. "Hey Goten… you in the mood?"

" In the mood?" In Goten's eyes Trunks looked really weird. He had multiple limbs and eyes. (scary thought)

" Ya Goten in the mood."

" What's the mood?"

" I'll give you a hint. Our parents do this all the time."

" Uh…. I don't know."

" They have sex Goten. So put two and two together."

" Oh so that's what the mood is."

" So are you?"

" Sure am."

" Great. Come on upstairs with me."

So Goten and Trunks were going to have sex together! Oh boy, this could get ugly.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Next chapter is going to get involved if you know what I mean. But anyway… before that please review this chapter. Till next time…

trunks and goten


	3. From night till dawn

From night till Dawn

Trunks and Goten went up into the bedroom. Trunks was most definitely in the mood for some action. Goten wasn't as sure as Trunks.

" Uh is this such a good idea?"

" Hush Goten. You just lie there. I'll go all the work." Trunks get closer to Goten and starts to unbutton his shirt. He takes it off his and throws it to the side. Trunks is smiling. Then he goes to Goten pants and starts to undo them. And again throws them aside. Goten starts to get interested as Trunks begins to strip himself!

Goten starts to purr. He grabs Trunks and pulls him toward him. They were kissing passionately. Goten starts to mutter " I can't think of having anyone else but you in my life right now."

Trunks smiles. " I agree with you Goten. Why didn't we do this sooner."

Before Goten could answer Trunks starts another round of kisses with Goten. It was an amazing site. They were really enjoying it. Trunks started to move to other places on Goten's body, giving him the kiss down of his life. It went on like this for a few hours. And it was about 4:30 when the boys finally fell asleep.

The next morning….

Trunks was now back to normal. He peered beside him and there was Goten. Trunks was still smiling. " Man it happened again." He said peering down at himself. " I better find those cloths."

Goten started to stur. " Trunks were are you going.."

" Well he's awake."

Goten got up started to walk to the bathroom. On his way he say he passed by the mirror. He says as he passes by " Put some cloths on." Not even realizing that he was saying that to himself. Goten wasn't a morning person. He then gets this feeling and runs back toward the mirror. He screams. " AH I'm naked again!"

Trunks had walked over, by this time fully dressed. " Here you go Goten."  
He said as he held out his cloths.

" Trunks don't look at me!" He said. Goten quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

" I don't know what he's complaining about. He looks quite sexy." **Covers his mouth** " I can't believe I said that out loud!"

Goten comes back. " Man, why does this always happens to us?"

" How should I know. Did we forget something? I could have swore we did."

Suddenly the silence was broken by two women yelling.

" GOTEN!"

" TRUNKS!"

" YOU'RE IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE!" they yelled in unison.

" That's what we forgot! The ice cream boxes!"

Hey everyone. What did you think? Good chapter. I tried my best with this one. I don't know how it came out. Please review.

trunks and goten


	4. spill the beans

Spill the beans

Bulma and Chi-chi had just found the boxes of ice cream all over the floor of the kitchen. They were red you could have sworn they were using Goku's Kio Ken attack. That's a scary thought. The other Saiyans in the prepared themselves for the next round of yelling attacks from the two harpies.

" TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

" GOTEN SON IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE I SWARE YOU WILL GET THE MOST SEVER PUNISHMENT I CAN THINK OF!"

As they finished yelling the two boys ran down the stairs and stood right in front of their mothers.

" Alright, now…. What is all this mess about? I told you two one hundred times NOT TO EAT THE ICE CREAM!" Bulma shouted into their sensitive ears.

" Man I'm going to go deaf.." Trunks mumbled.

" I'm not going to… I think I am."

Chi-chi starts to stomp her foot up and down. " Goten Son what did I say about ice cream? I told you so many times the trouble it can get you in. Why don't you listen to me."

" I think that's a simple question. He is my son after all."

" Yes so I guess the saying is true. Like father like son."

" Yes I have to agree with you Chi-chi. You can tell these guys stuff and it goes through one ear and out the other. They can be so helpless sometimes."

" It's not like anything happened." Trunks said.

" Like nothing happened, you say? Do I have to remind you what happened last time? You and Goten were running around this house NAKED!"

" Well… that didn't happen this time."

" Well we did end up getting…." Goten started to say. Trunks gabbed him in the stomach.

" !"He growled in Saiyan. (if anyone doesn't know what he clearly said he said, " Shut up Goten!")

" Ouch Trunks that hurt."

Bulma pears over at Vegeta. " Ok what did he say?"

" If you can't figure that out, I was right about you from the beginning. You would have to be a total idiot… worse then Kakarot if you didn't understand that one."

" Ya really… I understood it." Goku said.

" Well at least he's not totally wasted."

" If I had to take a guess he just told Goten to shut up."

Bells go off. " What a genius! It only took you like…. five minutes to figure that out." Vegeta said.

"" Bulma spat.

" Oh now she's taking after us Kakarot. Her first words. It's so lovely."

fake tear Our little Bulma is growing up." Vegeta said.

Goten and Trunks couldn't help themselves. They were laughing up a storm. Bulma gave them a cold stare.

" Ok them… What happened Goten?" Bulma again stare down Trunks. He got the idea not to try to hit Goten again.

" Well I remember Trunks and I were eating ice cream… then after that uh… well I really don't know what happened… and this morning I was naked again in the master bedroom… or was it Trunks' room no it was definitely the master bedroom."

" Oh no, not again!"

" That's not all that transpired in that room." Vegeta commented.

" Ya your right. There's something else." Goku said. He was staring at Goten's neck.

" What do you mean Vegeta?"

" I mean there was some fucking going on in there."

" You mean they…."

The two women fainted….

" Oops. I guess I didn't have to mention that."

Trunks got up the nerve to walk up to his father. " Uh father your not mad are you?"

" Why would I be mad about something like that?"

" Oh good."

" However now we just got to figure out which one of the boys are the bearer of the affair."

" What do you mean?" Goku asked.

" I mean now we got to find out who got pregnant."

"Pregnant! Oh boy."

Just then Goku and Goten fainted.

" Low levels…"

Hey everyone. Man that was nuts. I hope you liked it. If your wonder what's going to happen next your going to have to wait till the next chapter.

trunks and goten


	5. whose bearing the baby

Who's bearing the baby

It was about an hour before everyone had woken up. Everyone was sitting down except for Vegeta and Trunks.

Bulma and Chi-chi couldn't believe what they were hearing.

" You mean to say that one of our boys is pregnant!"

" Yes. Now we just got to find out who that one is." Vegeta said. He was trying to get the scent from the air but it was way too stuffy there. " Well don't look at me. I don't know."

" Well I'm almost positive it's not me." Trunks said.

" How do we know that? I could be you." Goten said.

" But I could be you Goten."

" And it could be you Trunks."

" Ok that's not going to help. I guess the only way to know for sure is to go for some tests." Bulma said.

" So I guess we have to get the error proof test." Chi-chi said.

" Looks like it."

" Oh boy. Well that's exactly going to do."

An hour later….

They had bought the error proof test…. And they used it and they found out that Goten was the one who was pregnant.

wips his head " At least I won't have to go threw all that." Trunks said.

" Hey I don't even want to go threw all this!" Goten wined.

" I don't know what your bitching about. You Goten get everything you want. But then again you are going to be one hell of a bitch for nine months."

" Nine months… Did you say NINE MONHS!"

" Ya that's what I said."

" I should have never had that ice cream."

" See Goten… know you learned your lesson now didn't you?" Chi-chi asked.

" Ya I sure did."

" Good. Now anyways… What do we do now?"

" Well I guess it would be easier on Goten if he stayed here. I really don't mind having you guys stay over. It's no trouble."

" Oh no I couldn't impose on you. Taking care of your family is enough work. I just couldn't." Chi-chi said.

" Oh but I insist."

" Are you sure it's no trouble?"

" Oh for the love of Kami! Your staying and that's final!" Vegeta shouted. There was a silence in the room. " Thank god. I thought I was going to get a massive head ache." Then Vegeta realized everyone was looking at him.

" What are you staring at?"

" Well never thought we would see the day that you would actually let Goku stay over."

" I'm only doing it for the brat. It is a pain when this sort of thing happens."

" Uh dad… you make it sound like you have been through this before."

" Well actually I was."

" You didn't!"

" Well actually I did."

" Uh with who may I ask?" Goku asked.

" Well it's not like you should care but I did it with your brother."

shock " You did it with Raditz!"

" Well yes I did. It was quite interesting… how that came about."

" Did one of you get pregnant?"

" He did. Man that was one hell of an experience."

" Oh man… now I got to go through all that. Geez why do I get myself into these messes." Pauses " This is going to be a long nine months.

Hey everyone. What did you think? I'm sorry I took so long to update. I got a bit side tracked. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	6. Nine months

Nine months

Trunks was so tired. He had to listen to Goten's bitching all night long. Oh man if you know it is like to have a baby wake you up… then you know what it was like for Trunks. He never got as much sleep as he wanted.

" Uh Trunks… could I bother you?"

" Hush Goten… I'm trying to sleep. You keep waking me up every hour. What is it this time?"

" I want something to eat."

" You always want something to eat!" sighs " Ah alright… what do you want?"

" Oh I don't know. Something sweet."

" Forget it kiddo. No more sweets for you."

" Why are you being so mean?"

" I'm being mean because as usual you wake me up and I can't get some sleep. I'm very tired Goten!"

" I don't know what your bitching about… I have to carry this baby inside of me."

" That's what I'm complaining about!"

" Oh come on Trunks. I need something to eat… please…."

" Why do you have to be like this?"

" I can't help it. I'm eating for two now."

" Not like you weren't doing that before." Trunks mumbled as he got up from the bed. " Alright Goten… let me guess you want some fudge with some those cake thingys right."

" Ya… don't ask me why I like them."

" I'm not going to." Trunks leaves the room and walks down the stairs. His father was sitting there.

" You back again.."

" Yep. Goten's hungry again."

" Now you know what's it like uh son."

" I sure do. I hope I don't have to go through this with Pan!"

" Trust me… you will."

" Oh great. Uh where are those stupid cake things?"

" Right where you left them. In the cabinet."

" Oh ya. Man if I don't get some sleep soon I'm going to lose my mind!"

" Join the club."

" What you had it this bad?"

" Yep."

" TRUNKS… WHERE ARE MY CAKES!" Goten called from the bedroom.

" ahhhhhh! I can't take it! Gosh dad… how much longer do I have to bear all this shit?"

" about 5 months."

" Oh come on…"

" TRUNKS……." Goten called.

" I'm coming you pest!"

Trunks goes put the stairs into the room. Goten is sitting up just waiting to get his little hands on those Twinkies. " Here Goten. Now I'm going to be down stairs. If you need anything call me."

" Right."

Trunks goes back downstairs and sits down next to his father.

" Man these last 4 months have been hell!"

" Oh just wait the next five will be even worse. Take my word for it… I've been through this three times!"

" That really must be hell."

" I got to tell you… hell is better."

Trunks let out a laugh. " Funny dad. I bet it is. But anyway you know what's next so could you throw me a bone."

" Well the next steep is morning sickness. Gosh that is horrible… especially when it's a Saiyan. You don't even what to know how bad it can get. Lucky for you… you can't really give him anything. If this problem runs in the family Goten will be as sick as a dog in no time. But then you have to worry about the baby."

" WOAH hold on… what do you mean worry about the baby?"

" If Goten gets too weak from barfing all the time the baby will get weak too… if I not mistaken Kakarot had this problem."

" YOU MEAN GOKU GOT PREGANT TOO!"

" He did once. But of course the child died. But was Kakarot. Goten is a different story."

" So what am I going to do?"

" Basically you have to force food down his throat. And if that doesn't work you have to use your own energy to support them."

" I'm going to be so drained."

" Yes I know. But what's what It's going to take to keep Goten healthy. Lets go check on him… alright."

" Right."

The two men go up the stair and they see Goten sleeping like a baby.

" Well he's finally asleep." Trunks said.

Vegeta walks up to the bed and pears at Goten's tail.

" Dad… what are you doing?"

" I'm checking his tail."

" What on earth for?"

" A tail can tell you many things." Vegeta's fears were a reality. " Oh boy… Goten's not well."

" Oh course he's not well dad… he has a baby inside him."

" That's not what I meant. He's sick now too…"

Trunks is in shock mood. " Now what!"

" You are going to have support him the best you can."

" Dad… I don't have THAT much energy. I can't support him for 5 whole months."

" I didn't ask you too. Wake Kakarot."

" Dad… a herd of buffalo couldn't wake Goku up."

" Just do it."

" Alright."

Trunks walks into Goku's room. " _Gosh it's like I'm a freaken stalker or something_." He walks up to Goku and starts to shake him. " Goku… wake up!"

" Uh… huh… opens his eyes Trunks? What is it?"

" Father once you."

" Oh for the love of Kami! What is it 2:00 in the morning?"

" Sorry about this… but it's Goten."

Jumps " Why didn't you say so!" Goku quickly gets dressed and runs out the door. He arrives in Goten's room in less then 4 seconds. " Ok I'm here… what's the problem."

" Well you sure came here quick enough. We need to barrow some of your energy. Goten needs it."

" Oh sure. How much you need?"

" Almost all of it."

" Vegeta… why so much?"

" Look at his tail… It's very limp. Need I say more?"

" Oh alright I get ya." So Goku stayed there for the rest of the 'night'.

The last day of the nine months….

Goten comes down the stairs. As usual he was as sick as a dog.

" Oh man this sucks… I can't hold anything down. I wish this baby would just come out already!"

Trunks was 'died' on the table. Goten wattles over to his mate. " Uh Trunks…"

" Uh come on Goten… can't I have a little sleep. I don't even have the energy to yell at you."

" I know your tired… but could you give me a little concatenation… I have to deal with this baby kicking me all night long. And let me tell you that hurts! Last night I could have sworn he fired a Kamehameha wave."

Trunks got up from his chair. " Ok Goten… what do you want?"

" Water…"

" Water… ok. I'll get some water."

" No Trunks I mean my water just broke!"

" Oh Kami no not now!"

" Oh god Trunks the baby is coming."

" FATHER!" Trunks shouted.

" What…" Vegeta ran into the kitchen.

" Goten's water just broke!"

" Ok… ok calm down…" Vegeta himself was going nuts. " KAKAROT!"

Goku came running in. " What is it time already?"

" Yes you idiot. Help me out here!"

So Goku instant Transmissioned everyone to the hospital.

Hey everyone. Man that was a blast. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	7. the baby is finally here

The baby is finally here

Goku rushed the group to the hospital. Goku as usual was freaking out. He hated hospitals… to be near then… well that was certain death. Trunks ran into the hospital first. He starts yelling at the nurse…

" Hey you miss nurse… I need a stretcher over here. My mate is going to have a baby!"

Lucky enough for Trunks the doctor that took care of Saiyan cases was right there.

" Well hello Trunks. So your mate is having a baby… Well why don't you bring her in."

" Uh doc.. it's not Pan this time. It's Goten."

The doctor looked surprised. Goku and Vegeta came in (ok more like rushed in) and placed Goten on the stretcher. " Oh I see." Turns to the nurse. " I'm going to need some help in the delivery room. Call my nurse to delivery room 1."

" Yes doctor right away." The nurse said.

They rushed Goten to delivery room one. There waiting for them was the nurse. She was a little surprised.

" Well I see Goten's gotten himself pregnant I see." Turns to Trunks. " It was you wasn't it."

blushes " Yep."

" Well lets get to work."

All three Saiyans stood there. It was so suspenseful. After about an hour the baby came out of Goten. Goten stopped breathing heavily. Trunks was smiling and Goku was on the verge of hugging Vegeta. (funny thought there) The doctor cleaned the baby off. It's tail was wagging slapping the doctor in the face.

" Me of Mayo. This kid is sure feisty."

" So doc. What is it?"

" It's a boy."

" A boy!" Vegeta said. He was happy.

" Hey can I see him?" Came Goten's voice.

" Sure Goten." The doctor handed the baby over to Goten.

" Uh he's so cute. Hey Trunks who do you think he looks like more? You or me?"

" I'd have to say me."

The baby opened his eyes. Trunks couldn't help but notice. The babies eyes were black. His hair was slightly different then any other Saiyans. It was black in Goten's hair style. But the only thing was that it had little streaks of lavender in it.

" Well Goten… what's the name?"

" Why are you asking me?"

" You're the mother in this situation."

" I think I'll name him… after our father's fusion. Gogeta!"

" Gogeta… uh." Vegeta said.

" Well Goten.. I'd have to say. That's a good name." Goku said.

" Yep."

" Hey doc… how long do we have to stay here?"

" Well because Saiyan physiology is so much different then Humans I'd say you can go right now… if Goten feels up to it."

" Well I guess I'll leave it up to your folks. Have a nice dad. And congrats Trunks and Goten."

" Hey thanks."

The doctor left the room. " So uh Goten… you ready to go?"

" Uh ya…."

So the gang instant transmissioned back to the house. They were planning to tell everyone the news later on that day.

Later…

Bulma and Chi-chi got home. " Hello anyone home?"

" We're back here Bulma." Came Goku's voice.

" Ya figures. Of course they would be in the kitchen." They walked in and they saw the baby.

" Oh my gosh! Goten so you had the baby today." Bulma said.

" Oh my.. so Goten… can I see my…"

" Grandson."

" It was a boy."

" What's the matter hun? You sound a little disappointed."

" I was hoping for a girl."

" Oh."

Goten got up from his chair and handed Gogeta to his mother.

" He's so cute."

" What did you name him?" Bulma asked.

" Gogeta."

" Gogeta uh. That's thoughtful of you boys. Well now… gosh we got to tell everyone else."

" Oh ok. I'll call Gohan."

" I think he's at work Goten." Chi-chi said.

" Oh ya. But I think it would be good for him to know."

" Ya come on Hun you can't keep Gohan waiting."

" Ok… go ahead Goten. Call your brother."

" I sure will."

Goten goes over to the phone and dials Gohan's cell.

At Gohan's school…

Gohan's cell rang. All the kids in the class were like ooooooo… thinking it was one of them and they would get in trouble. Gohan looked over at his desk and noticed it was his phone. He went over to his desk and picked up his phone.

" Uh hello?"

" Hey big brother!"

" Goten… I'm in the middle of class." Gohan saw a paper plane being thrown around. As fast as the eye could see he speed onto a students desk and caught it in mid air. The whole class clapped.

" UH Gohan what was that?"

" I just caught a paper plane in mid air. No big deal." Gohan jumps for the top row all the way down to the floor of the classroom again. Again clapping floods the classroom.

" Now what?"

" Oh never mind Goten.. tell me why your calling in the middle of my class."

" Ok Gohan you sitting down?"

" I am now."

" Ok I had my baby!"

" You had your baby! That's great bro."

The whole class had that look on their faces. (the what the heck is he talking about look)

" So what was it?"

" It was a boy. We named him Gogeta."

" Cool Goten." Gohan just then realize that the class was getting out of hand again. " Oh sorry bro but I got to go.. my class is trying to take a brake again."

" Uh ya sure. I guess I'll see you later."

" Ya. Bye Goten."

Gohan hangs up the phone.

A student raises his hand " Uh professor Gohan… were a little confused. How could your brother have a baby? He's a man after all."

" Good question Alix. Well it's more like his mate had the baby but that's a whole other discussion. Now then lets open our books to page…."

Gohan then noticed another hand. " Yes Amanda?"

" What was it?"

" It was a boy." Gohan looks back down at his book. " Alright now open your books…"

" Yes… Dave."

" What is his name?"

" Gogeta." Gohan at this point realized that the questions weren't going to stop. " Oh alright. Forget the book! If anyone has any questions about my nephew speak now or forever hold your peace." Many hands go up.

' _Oh boy. this is going to be a long class period_.'

Back at the house…

" So what did your brother say?"

" You know the same old stuff… Wow… that's great and all that."

Goten looked at his mom. " Mom do I really got to call everyone? It's going to take all day to tell EVERYONE about this."

" Your right Goten. No it's ok. We can let everyone know at the picnic we are having in a few months." Bulma said.

" Oh that would be great. Well I can't wait to tell everyone."

Hey everyone. I guess that does it for this story. I am planning on a sequel to this one. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time.

trunks and goten


End file.
